eurosong_contestfandomcom-20200223-history
Vi maler byen rød
|conductor = Henrik Krogsgaard|position = 3rd|points = 111|previous = Ka' du se hva' jeg sa'?|next = Hallo Hallo|name = Vi maler byen rød|semiplace = --|semipoints = --}}'Vi maler byen rød '("Let's Paint the Town Red") was the Danish entry at the Eurovision Song Contest 1989 in Lausanne performed by Birthe Kjær. "Vi maler byen rød" is an evocation of good times, with Kjær describing the fun that can be had by "painting the town red". Musically, it is something of a throwback to an earlier time as well, sounding like a more unabashed vocal performance than the more modern numbers starting to achieve success at the Contest at the time. It was performed twelfth on the night, following Luxembourg and preceding Austria. At the close of voting, it finished in 3rd place with 111 points. Since then, it was considered one of the stronger Danish entries, and was part of a plot of a 2009 Danish musical of the same name. Lyrics |-| Danish= Du hænger lidt med ho’det, syn’s du alt er gråt i gråt? Ja, jeg kender jo turen, det’ klart, du ved det godt Men glem det et sekund, lad det fordufte i det blå Grib din egen palet, for nu ska’ vi lægge farverne på Vi maler byen rød og himlen hvid af stjerneskær Det grå og triste får en ekstra farveklat Så gi’r vi nattens tøj et penselstrøg og gerne fler’ Og først når solen si’r godmorgen og ta’r fat Si’r vi godnat De briller, du har på, kan farve tingene, der sker Så ka’ du ikke få øje på glæder, andre ser Men du må låne mine et par timer, hvis du vil Tag og se dig omkring, luk øjnene op, spring ud og slå til Vi maler byen rød og himlen hvid af stjerneskær Det grå og triste får en ekstra farveklat Så gi’r vi nattens tøj et penselstrøg og gerne fler’ Og først når solen si’r godmorgen og ta’r fat Si’r vi godnat Sidder du stadig derinde Ruller gardinerne ned Glæderne, dem skal man finde Bare hæng i og ta’ med (Bare hæng i og ta’ med) Vi maler byen rød og himlen hvid af stjerneskær Det grå og triste får en ekstra farveklat Så gi’r vi nattens tøj et penselstrøg og gerne fler’ Og først når solen si’r godmorgen og ta’r fat… Ja, først når solen si’r godmorgen og ta’r fat Si’r vi godnat |-| Translation= You’re a bit down in the mouth, do you think everything’s all grey? Yes, I know how it is, of course, you know it But forget it for a second, let it disappear into the air Grab your palette, because now we’ll put on the colors We’re painting the town red and the sky white of star gleam All that is grey and boring gets an extra patch of color Then we give the clothes of night a brush-stroke or more And only when the sun says good morning and gets to work We’ll say goodnight The glasses you’re wearing can color the things that happen So you don’t see the joys others see But you can borrow mine for a couple of hours if you like Have a look around, open your eyes, come out and hammer away We’re painting the town red and the sky white of star gleam All that is grey and boring gets an extra patch of color Then we give the clothes of night a brush-stroke or more And only when the sun says good morning and gets to work We’ll say goodnight Are you still sitting inside Rolling down the blinds The joys have to be found Just keep at it and come along (Just keep at it and come along) We’re painting the town red and the sky white of star gleam All that is grey and boring gets an extra patch of color Then we give the clothes of night a brush-stroke or more And only when the sun says good morning and gets to work Yes, only when the sun says good morning and gets to work We’ll say goodnight Videos Category:20th Century Eurovision Category:Denmark Category:Eurovision Song Contest 1989